This is my Halloween Party
by Rhen.Ren
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Momo semakin curiga dengan Rukia. Bagaimana kelanjutan nya? Mau tau? Must Review*plak*. So, Mind To RnR? kalo yang review bakal dapet piring cantik bekas makan Byaku-Chii lho #ngimpi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fic pertama dibaca n di review y?(mohon2x sambil nyembah)**

**Disclaimer:milik paman ku,tite kubo(dihajar masa gara2x ketauan ngibul)**

**Pairing:ichiruki**

**Oc,mulai ja crita na**

**Normal pov**

Di suatu pagi yang cerah menderah,tak ada ujan de el el*di timpuk raiders gara-gara banyak bacot*terdengarlah suara yang menggetarkan hati(?)

"AKH,GW TERLAMBAT"suara gadis itu berteriak,sampe-sampe membangun kan anjing peliharaan rumah nya, tergesa-gesa gadis itu mandi dan menuruni tannga(jangan kira telanjang, pake baju kok sblm turun)

"hisana-nee kok tidak bangunkan aku sih?"Tanya gadis tersebut pada wanita yang mirip denan nya pada saat gadis itu tiba di dapur yang sudah tersedia macam-macam makanan yang menggoda selera*autor jadi laper nih*

"udah saja yang susah bangun,cepat sarapan,rukia,nanti kau terlambat."jawab suara itu lembut

"ha'i-ngomong-, ngomong nii-sama mana?"Tanya gadis yang diketahui bernama rukia tersebut pada kakak nya,hisana.

"sudah di luar"jawab hisana padat,cepat,actual n berimbang

"yah sudah pergi nee"kata rukia yang udah selese makan n langsung menuju pintu oleh hisana(mang kawinan*plak*

"Hati-hati,ya,rukia?"seru hisana pada saat rukia memasuki halaman rumah-istana-tersebut

" akan hati-hati,nee-san jangan cemas."kata rukia sambil berlari menuju gerbang.

~Di gerbang depan~

"Gommenassai,nii-sama"kata rukia takut-takut begitu Ferrari hitam yang sudah ada di depan gerbang rumah nya

"Hn"jawab sang empunya suara,yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang kakak dari rukia,nama nya adalah Byakuya lama setelah rukia masuk ke dalam mobil,byakuya pun tancap gas ke sekolah rukia,KuchikiGaoka.

Rukia pov

Hai,semua ku Rukia adalah murid kelas 1 KuchikiGaoka Internasional High ,itu adalah salah satu cabang sekolah yang dikelola keluarga aku dan kakak ku,hisana-nee,adalah orang suatu ketika,nii-sama datang ke rumah-gubuk-yang kami tinggali untuk melamar nya sih,nii-sama jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap nee-san yang menyelamatkan nya pada waktu mobil nii-sama masuk empang deket rumah gitu nya aku bisa sampai akan memulai hidup baru ku

~tbc~

Sorry ya kalo terlalu dari para senpai-senpai n reader di na bersambung sampe chap lagi,mohon review nya ya?please(mohon-mohon sambil bawa senapan)

**Special thaks bwt secreat-sensei karna telah membingbing yume yang masih amatir**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhir na apdet klo cerita yume sangat abal,gaje,typo, yume bakal trus berusaha untuk memberi yang terbaik bagi kalian ,Yume seneng banget karna ada yang review fict Yume yang amat sangat gaje.**

**Balesan review :**

**yuuna hihara : Gpp mau flame jga fic ini ada missing word jga karna keyboard Yume yang amat sangat kasih atas review nya.**

**aRaRaNcHa :Mapp klo ada kesalahan dalam , klo diaolog nya karna Yume memang gx terlalu bisa cara menulis bahas Indonesia yang baik dan huruf yang di singkat-singkat,itu karna kebiasaan Yume dari juga gx ngerti apa arti na Yume baca ulang sbelum atas saran na**

**Ruki Yagami :Iya,smua memang suka IchiRuki,tapi yume juga seorang fic Yume gx akan sebagus punya Yume akan terus berusaha**

**seCreT aRs :Terima kasih atas review akan berusaha buat fic yang gx bakal lempar sandal ke sensei cuma meja komputer(?).hahaha XD**

**girlinlightblue :Sankyu atas bakal terus berusaha(readers:berusaha trus dari tadi).sankyu**

**Yupi -AkaiYuki- Kurosaki :Akan Yume panjangin di chap ini **

**Kurochi Agitohana:Makasih karna da blang fic Yume yang GaJe ini ,sankyu**

**Nah,kita mulai aja cerita na**

**Disclaimer: Milik Tite Kubo tentu nya**

**Warning :Gaje, OOC,abal,garing dkk**

Flashback

''tok..tok..tok''suara itu terdengar dari rumah tipe 21(emang nya kuburan?).Hening,tak ada jawaban.'apa yang mesti gw lakuin ya?di liat dari rumah nya sih,uda ketauan yang punya pasti orang 'pikir orang yang ternyata adalah seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.''Kuchiki harus melakukan tidak mau terdampar di tempat ini selama nya kan?bagaimana dengan ketampanan mu jika kau terus berada di sini?apa kata para tetua nanti?sial sekali hari nyasar,baju bau,ga bawa duit,mobil masuk makan juga''kata Byakuya dengan ke-OOC-an -tiba daun pintu rumah-gubuk-tersebut sesosok…(kesalahan bukan pada otak yume aja yang rada-rada).menampilkan sesosok..sesosok yang membuat orang Byakuya yang biasa nya cool pun itu sampai jatuh ke tanah karna jantungan(gx shock doang).karna yang keluar dari rumah tersebut adalah seorang wanita cantik dengan mata athemis yang sayu dan rambut hitam yang amat sangat cantik(tau kan siapa yang yume maksud?).Byakuya pun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

''anda siapa ya?ada apa anda menggedor rumah-gubuk-milik saya?''tanya wanita pun cengok di tempat selama beberapa detik.''ahh,mobil milik ku jatuh di empang di depan kau membantu?''tanya Byakuya sedikit wanita itu seperti nya tidak tergoda oleh rayuan dari Byakuya yang bisa membuat semua wanita di kota nya klepek-klepek jika melihat Byakuya mengajak anjing kesayangan milik nya,Komamura(gomennasai Komamura-taichou) jalan-jalan.'' masuk dulu''jawab wanita itu pun masuk dan melihat Wanita itu menggoncangkan sebuah mayat(?).Karna digoyang-goyangin dari tadi gx nya, sesosok yang pertama dikira oleh Byakuya adalah mayat menampakan diri nya dan lahirlah(hah?) seorang anak yang amat sangat mirip dengan wanita yang nolongin Byakuya yang bernama Rukia.''Hhhuuaa,ada apa Hisana-nee?''tanya Rukia dengan mulut bau nya karna ga sikat gigi 2 minggu*plak* ."Nee-san butuh bantuan mu"Jawab wanita yang ternyata adalah Hisana(Readers:Udah tau).ok,back to story.

"Baiklah"Patuh lalu berjalan dengan gontai menuju depan pintu gerbang kemerdekaan(Readers:dasar author ngaco).Maksud Yume,menuju pintu rumah-gubuk-nya."Ayo kita menuju tempat mobil,Tuan…"Hisana bingung melanjutkan kata-kata nya"Kuchiki saja Byakuya"kata Byakuya datar tapi hati nya Dag..Dig..Dug.. Jeddeer."Aku "kata hisana kemudian. "Hn"Keluarlah Kata-kata khas dari nya ada beberapa alasan kenapa Byakuya jarang adalah beberapa alasan tersebut, mulut nya BAU, gigi nya BOLONG DAN KUNING SEMUA, dia memang males buat nya,setelah perjuangan(?),mereka ber-3 akhir nya sampai di empang depan rumah-gubuk-mereka."Apa yang harus kita lakukan?apa kita harus memanggil bantuan?"Tanya Byakuya bingung."Kukukukuku"tawa dari Hisana yang mirip dengan tawa Kururu Socho membuat malam yang 'sedikit' angker menjadi tambah angker."Hi..Hisana?"Tanya byakuya sedikit ngeri."Byakuya-san tenang -lah yang akan membantu "terang pun Sweetdrop mendengar perkataan Hisana."Ba..Bagaimana cara nya?"Tanya Byakuya bingung." ya?"Tanya Hisana pada Rukia yang sudah di dekat Mobil Byakuya atau di tepi empang yang kotor karna air nya gax diganti berhari-hari(Yume:apa rukia gx jijik y?)"Kau mau menyuruh Adik mu yang imut-imut boncel*plak* itu mendorong mobil Daihat*u itu sendirian?"Tanya Byakuya.

" Byakuya-san jangan sa-begitu,Rukia adalah pemenang Lomba Bayi Sehat se-RT loh(apa hubungan nya?).Ia juga sering Mendorong Mobil yang mogok di sini sejak umur nya 4 tahun(apphhaaa?).Jadi,intinya,ia sudah 'terbiasa' "jelas hanya manggut-manggut kaya orang stress*plak*.Tapi,omongan Hisana jelas terbukti,setelah beberapa menit Rukia masuk empang,Rukia berhasil mendorong mobil milik pun cengok di tempat.'Aku kalah oleh anak yang baru berusia 11 tahun?Jika para Tetua mengetahui ini,kau pasti akan menjadi bulan-bulanan Kuchiki pasti akan tercoreng'pikir byakuya."Byakuya-san?Daijobu kaa?"suara lembut nan mistik(?)dari Hisana membangunkan Byakuya dari tidur panjang (?) nya.''Ah .. apa?''tanya Byakuya menutupi ketakutan nya karna mendengar suara dari Hisana yang mirip kaya suara Kuntilanak(Yume bingung,kenapa gx Kuntilbapak?)

Back to story

''Kenapa mobil anda bisa masuk empang?''tanya Hisana bingung''Ah,,itu..karena ada..''jawab Byakuya setengah-setengah''ya?''tanya hisana lagi''Karena ada….aku jatuh ke empang karena ada kucing yang beranak di tengah jalan''jawab Byakuya yang amat sangat tidak masuk akal.''Begitukah ?Wah, kucing nakal''namun Hisana seperti nya tidak mempedulikan fakta pun cengok di tempat(lagi).'wanita ini percaya begitu saja?Dia wanita yang amat sangat jatuh hati(OOC sangat)'pikir kejadian itu,Byakuya dan Hisana semakin dekat sampai akhirnya mereka menikah karna Byakuya melamar Hisana dengan bunga bangke dan di lamar di deket kuburan.

End Of Flashback

Normal Pov

Setelah Flashback yang amat sangat GaJe,mereka pun sampai di depan pintu gerbang Kuchiki Gaoka yang bisa di bilang amat sangat megah(lebay).Rukia pun turun dari mobil.''Terima Kasih Banyak nii-sama''ucap Rukia sembari membungkukan badan nya yang sudah 'Kecil' dari sono nya.''Hn''Jawab Byakuya dengan suara yang amat sangat khas Byakuya hilang di telan Bumi.''Ah,dari pada mikirin hal yang gax jelas,meningan gw ke kelas aja ah''Kata Rukia pada diri nya sendiri(Rukia uda mulai gila*digampar Rukia FC*).

Rukia pun berlari ala Bintang film India dengan bunga-bunga yang menjadi background nya(Lebai).Saking lebai nya Ia berlari,ia tak sadar di depan nya ada orang dan akhir nya Buk Gedebuk Bukk,Rukia pun terjatuh dengan amat sangat tidak elit setelah menubruk seseorang dengan rambut yang nyentrik berwarna orange.''Dasar midget,apa kau buta ha?''bentak seorang cowok yang kita ketahui bernama Ichigo dengan 'Hujan Lokal' milik nya.

''APA?Kau yang tidak punya Jeruk''Bentak Rukia ,padahal dia sendiri yang salah.''Ichigo/Kurosaki,tenanglah''lerai 2 orang teman memperhatikan mereka ber dua,yang satu berambut Merah menyala yang di ikat ke atas,dan satu nya lagi berambut Raven yang memakai kacamata serta memakai sebua..Err Bando?'' oh,jadi nama mu adalah Ichigo?''Tanya Rukia sedikit mengejek''Memang nya kenapa?''tanya Ichigo''Tidak,aku hanya berfikir,nama mu Ichigo,tapi kenapa yang tumbuh nya Jeruk?(Maksud Yume itu rambut nya)''Ejek Rukia sembari berlalu''..Bwahahahahaha…baru kali ini kau di ejek seperti itu Ichigo''Ejek pemuda berambut Merah yang muka nya seperti Baboon.''Diam kau Renji, Baboon,Nanas Merah''Bentak Ichigo.'Awas kau midget,kau tidak akan lolos begitu saja'Pikir Ichigo

.

Tbc dulu ya

Yume amat sangat memerlukan Review dari para pembaca,di flame juga gx pp ada keterangan nya ya?Kalo gx,gx bakal Yume terima

So, R n R Pliss?


	3. Chapter 3

Akhir na cerite Yume yang abal ini mencapai Chapter kasih bagi para readers yang mau baca fict Yume yang Gaje abis. Oh ya,Yume uda buat fict baru nih,Judul nya Will You Be Mine?.Mohon dibaca di beri review,pair nya lanjutkan saja lagi cerita ,musi bls review sedih karna yang review cuma kn masi baru,trus crita Yume juga Gaje.

Balesan Review:

seCreT aRs:Ichigo memang baru Yume menjadi author memang masih gpp,makasih karna Sensei slalu nge-Review fict Yume yang GaJe.

mio 'IchiRuki' anezaki:penulisan yang berantakan itu karna Yume males buat memeriksa kembali.(Dasar author GaJe)

kenapa Yume suka sekali menyiksa Byakuya(di hajar Byakuya FC).Klo Yuuki-Chan suka fict tentang mereka berdua,bakal Yume buatin deh(promosi).Jangan-jangan suara yang peringatin Yuuki-Chan itu suara Almarhum(?) Byakuya?hahahahha*garing*XD

Disc laimer :Milik mantan pacar Yume *dipukul masa karna nyebar fitnah*

Warning:OOC,Abal,typo,dkk

* * *

Chapter 3

Setelah 'kejadian' tak mengenakan tersebut,Rukia pun mulai berlari dengan ala film India*lagi*dengan amat sangat slow nya,Ia pun menabrak lagi*dasar miss ceroboh*.Rukia pun jatuh dengan amat sangat tidak jatuh,ia pun terbangun*ya tiduran?* dan melihat seorang pria berambut keriting dan berbadan besar sedang tengkurap(?) didepan nya

''Ah, tidak melihat Sensei.''ucap Rukia penuh penghayatan(?).''Tidak murid baru?''Tanya 'sensei' tersebut setelah bangun.''Ah, murid Sensei tahu dimana kelas 10-A?''tanya Rukia akhir nya.''Ah,setelah belokan ini kau akan menemukan belok kiri lalu tinggal lurus saja''Jawab sang 'sensei'

'' permisi dulu''Ucap Rukia sembari membungkuk.''Hn''jawab 'Sensei' pun nyelonong kaya kucing.''Ooii ,kemana saja kau?''tanya/teriak seorang cowo berambut Orange yang kontras dengan Nama nya.''ternyata kau.. baru saja menabrak seorang wanita 'pendek'.Kemudian aku terjatuh''Jelas Chad atau Yasutora Sado.''Hahhh?kau terjatuh?apa aku tidak salah dengar?''tanya Ichigo kaya orang Budeg.''Tidak''ucap Chad sembari geleng-geleng.

" ke Gedung dan si Babbon sudah menungu"ajak Ichigo sambil berjalan."Baiklah"Chad pun mengikuti Ichigo bagai tuyul(?).Mereka pun hilang.

Di lain tempat

" terlambat gara-gara meladeni si Baka Mikan(Jeruk Bodoh) sekarang…Gw tersesat…Huwwaa…siapa saja tolong bantu gw"mohon atau lebih tepat nya teriak Rukia kaya pake Toa raksasa*di giles ma Rukia FC*.' siapa tuh?kuping gw sampe ancur(?) dengernya'Batin seseorang setelah mendengar suara 'Ajaib' milik Rukia.''Mendingan gw entar ada Jurik(?) ngamuk gara-gara denger suara itu"kata pemilik suara tersebut sembari berlari,pemilik suara tersebut pun menabrak seseorang(mau ngikutin jejak Rukia*plak*)."Audu..duh..sakit"keluh orang yang ditabrak yaitu Rukia dan orang yang menabrak.'Sial..udah terlambat pake nabrak -Sama..Apa salahku?'rutuk Rukia dalam pun melihat orang yang telah menabrak nya.

Orang yang menabrak nya adalah Seorang perempuan berambut hitam dan bermata Hazel yang manis."Ahh.. tidak tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Perempuan tersebut sambil menawarkan tangan pada Rukia"Ah..aku tidak ."Ucap Rukia sembari membungkuk"Ah…Daijobu anak baru?"Tanya anak itu." anak aku kau tahu dimana kelas X-A?"Tanya Rukia putus asa."Aku juga anak Kelas mau pergi bersama denganku?"tawar Gadis itu sambil tersenyum kaya orang gila*Plak*

"Terima kasih…"ucap Rukia menggantung kaya jemuran(?)" ku Hinamori boleh memanggilku Momo."tawar Momo(A/N:Yume jadi inget sama temen sekolah Yume yang dipanggil Momo)."Salam Rukia Kuchiki"ucap nya Momo masa bodo dengan nama Rukia

"Ayo kita pergi Rukia-Chan"ajak pun menerima pinangan(?) Momo dengan senang berdua pun lari bak Jack dan Rose(?) yang lagi lari dikejar sama Tsunami(?) pada saat Titan*c tenggelam karna amukan Byakuya(?)*Yume:ni cerita makin ngaco and GaJe aj :salah dirimu*

"Oh ya Mo,kita akan pergi kemana?"Tanya Rukia yang baru nyadar(dasar telmi*di taboked*)."kita akan ke Gedung akan diadakan disana."jelas Momo."Owh"jawab Rukia."Ayo tidak akan sangat gawat"lanjut Momo sembari melihat jam tangan a la Patri*k

~Depan Gedung Olahraga~

Rukia dan Momo berhasil sampai dengan selamat(karna pas-pasan sama Bel).Mereka berdua pun masuk ke gedung untuk mengikuti Salam sambutan selama 3 jam yang amat sangat berdua didaftar oleh para guru yang pun masuk ke dalam Gedung.

~Dalam Gedung Olahraga ~

Rukia dan Momo duduk di barisan mayoritas nya adalah anak-anak pun dimulai dengan sambutan Kepala sekolah mereka,Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai( gx tahu yang depan yang mana karna sering dimaklumi) selama tepat 2 jam 56 menit 18 detik.

"Sekian sambutan dari saya"kata Yamamoto.' selesai juga'itulah Inner para murid-murid termasuk Rukia dan Momo."Tolong Kepala Yayasan kita,Kuchiki Byakuya untuk memberi satu atau dua patah kata terhadap para Murid"lanjut Yamamoto

'Akh,Kakek-Kakek Tua sialan(Yume:*abis dibakar sama Ryujin Jakka*Para Reader,jangan ditiru kata-kata nya)Inner para Murid yang protes.'tunggu,bukankah Kepala Yayasan itu…Nii-Sama'Inner Rukia yang hampir saja teriak karna lupa bahwa ia bersekolah di SEKOLAH MILIK KELUARGA KUCHIKI YANG AMAT SANGAT KAYA RAYA YANG BERNAMA KUCHIKIGAOKA INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL(Rukia juga sadar karna nama Byakuya disebut-sebut).Setelah menyadari kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu(karna dia lupa akan hal itu),Ia langsung menundukan kepala dengan hikmat(?) dan berharap Momo tidak sadar akan hal itu.

Byakuya pun maju k eke depan Podium untuk member 1-2 patah kata."Bubar"kata Byakuya singkat,padat dan jelas.'memang 1-2 kata patah'batin para orang yang ada di dalaam pun mudur dari Podium dan disusul anak-anak yang bergosip entang nya:'Eh,aku tidak tahu bahwa Kepala Yayasan Kita sekeren itu',' juga tidak tahu,'Kyaaa,dia tampan dia mau dengan ku*pasti tidak akan mau*',dan lain-lain.

Rukia dan Momo pun keluar dari Gedung yang sudah penuh dengan Aura Ke-GaJe-an yang tidak jelas(?) dan menuju kelas pun berharap agar Momo tidak menyadari Marga nya'Semoga Momo tidak Momo tidak sadar'itulah inner Rukia.

"Rukia-Chan"panggil Momo."Iya?Ada apa?"jawab Rukia sedikit gugup."Kenapa Marga mu sama dengan Marga Kepala Yayasan?"Tanya Momo sembari mendekat pada Rukia(Ada tanda-tanda Yuri*plak*)."I..itu..sebenarnya…"jawab Rukia gelagapan."Ya?"Tanya Momo lagi."Itu…"Jawab Rukia

~To Be Continue~

Yume:Akhir nya selesai juga chapter 3

bagian gw dikit banget?

Rukia&Yume:Terserah Yume dong.

kalah*pundung di pojokan*

Yume:dari pada merenungi nasib,mendingan Ucapin selamat buat Yume

All:*cengo*buat apa?

Yume:*sweetdrop* gx tau Ultah Yume?Yume Ultah Hari Selasa Tanggal 28-09

Yume*sembari nyiremin air ke Yume tanpa dosa*

Yume:(udah basah) pedulikan chara yang GaJe ini*Yume juga GaJe sih*.Yang mau memberikan Yume selamat harap memberikan Review sebanyak-banyak nya*Plak*

All+Yume:Review Please?


	4. Chapter 4

MINAAA ~~~, Akhir nya Yume balik lagi ke FFn. *tereak pake TOA*

Yume kangen kalian semua *yang laen : kami gak tuh*

Hho, sebelum Lanjut ni crita yang banyak sekali typo(s), ngaco, dan sebagai nya, Yume mau bales review dulu yo

Balesan Review :

_RUKi_PoiSoNBeRRy_ : *balesan review dari chap 1-3*Cucu,makasi uda review fict ini yo :). Yah,penulisan yang berantakan itu karna komputer Yume yang gaje*author nya juga gaje,*. hhe,klo chap 1 kependekan itu karna ngetik na di rumah sodara *gak modal*. Chap ini juga di review ya?*banyak mau nya*. oh iya, makasi ucapan nya ^^. hhe

_Lenneth Yuuki_ : Yuukiii,makasi uda Review. hhe,Yume mah uda biasa kalo ngehadepin 'Momo'. di chap ini, Yume mau berusaha ngurangin typo. nah, Chap 4 uda update. review nya lagi ya?

Special thanks for _Flync_. gomen yume gak bisa bales review nya karna kamu me-review dari chap 1-2. harap dimaklumi *bow*

Disclaimer : Kalo ada yang bilang punya Yume, itu FITNAH. beres ? XDD

Warning : Abal, gaje, garing, typo(s), OOC, Alur kecepetan, gak sesuai sama genre nya, bahasa Yume sehari-hari, dkk

* * *

Chapter 4 *yang pasti nya gaje *

.

"Ya?" Tanya Momo *lagi* sembari mendekat ke wajah Rukia (pertanda Yuri. #Plak )

"I,itu…" Rukia pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam "Gomen Mo. Aku belum bisa memberitahu mu sekarang. Dikelas saja ya?*apa beda nya coba?* "Jelas Rukia sembari membungkuk

"Owh. Daijobu Desu" jawab Momo sedikit kecewa

"Gomen" ucap Rukia sekali lagi

"Yasudalah, kita ke kelas saja. Ochi-Sensei kalo ngamuk bisa gawat " ucap Momo sembari menarik Rukia

"Ah. Ha'i. ayo kita ke Kelas" Rukia pun mengikuti Momo berlari

Mereka pun berlari a la Rose and Jack *lagi. Gak bosen apa mereka?*

.

* * *

Kelas X-A

.

Kedamaian kelas X-A terganggu dengan suara-suara gaje dari sekitar lorong-lorong yang berteriak

"Cepet Mo. bentar lagi bel nih"

"Cotto. _Uwabaki_ku nyangkut nih"

"Lepaskan saja lah,"

dan sebagai nya.

dan tiba-tiba, pintu kelas terbuka. menampilkan... sesosok tangan berlumuran keringet. (bukan berlumuran darah kok XP)

"Hah… hah… Akh, akhirnya sampai juga," keluh Rukia dan Momo yang baru saja sampai di kelas dengan acara "Mandi Keringet" mereka

"I,iya nih…capek banget aku…" balas Momo

"Eh, daripada berdiri di depan pintu begini, meningan kita cari bangku deh" Usul Rukia

"Ya sudah, kebetulan di pojok sana ada Bangku Kosong (A/N:jangan dianggap sebagai film setan ya ^^) .Kau mau duduk di sana gak ?" Tanya Momo

"Boleh. Masih lebih bagus daripada kita lesehan di depan kelas kan?" jawab Rukia sembari menuju bagian belakang tempat Bangku Kosong itu berada

Mereka berdua pun duduk tanpa mempedulikan muka cengo anak-anak sekelas

_'_Ni dua anak, uda bikin orang kaget bukan nya minta maaf malah seenak nya nyelonong' kira-kira begitulah batin anak-anak sekelas ketika melihat Rukia dan Momo

Tak lama Setelah mereka berdua duduk, Ochi-Sensei pun datang dengan dengan tanduk dikepala nya(?)

"Ohayou Minna-San. Seperti yang kalian ketahui dari kepala sekolah,bahwa saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian selama 1 tahun kedepan (A/N:anggap saja uda d kasi tau). Dan sekarang,mari kita meng-absen murid-murid yang berani untuk tidak masuk pada saat tahun ajaran pertama ini" jelas Ochi-Sensei panjang gak pake lebar gak pake nafas(?)

"Ya,pertama… Hinamoro Momo" (A/N : karna Yume gak tau gimana cara pembagian di Jepang, maka nya yume asal aja ya ?~)

"Hadir" sahut Momo sembari mengacungkan jari dengan malu-malu kambing(kalo kucing uda biasa. maka nya kambing aja :D #plak)

Tapi ketika Ochi-Sensei mau membacakan absen selanjut nya, masuklah 4 makhluk kasar . sekali 'halus' uda bosen. maka na kita ganti jadi kasar bo. XD

Yang satu berambut hitam lurus, yang satu berambut merah, yang satu badan nya besar dan satu berambut nyentrik ber-warna orange kaya jeruk busuk #plak

"Eh, kalian rupa nya. kenapa kalian terlambat? di awal tahun ajaran baru pula ?" Tanya Ochi-Sensei dengan horror seraya mengeluarkan senapan yang ia pinjam dari Hiruma dari anime Eyeshie*d 21

"itu karna si Ishida sedang dapat 'Panggilan Alam' tadi " jelas si Rambut Orange yang uda kaya matahari kesiangan #plak

'Tunggu…Suara itu, seperti nya pernah aku dengar. ' batin Rukia merana (?) mendengar suara pemuda berambut orange itu. Tapi dia gak bisa ngeliat pemuda itu. Karenaa... Dia kan PENDEK. Sedangkan para anak yang berada didepan nya itu TINGGI semua. Lagian salah tau depan nya TINGGI semua, dia malah duduk dibelakang. Jangan dicontoh ya Readers

"Hah.. Yasudalah. Kalian duduk saja. Tapi biar aku yang mengatur tempat duduk untuk kalian" Ochi-Sensei pun menghela nafas melihat kelakuan keempat anak didik nya ini

"Terserah sensei saja" jawab si rambut Orange lagi. Perasaan 3 orang laen nya gak ngomong-ngomong deh. Woii, jangan makan gaji buta dong *tereak pake TOA*

lupakan itu...

.

"Hm… Abarai, kau di sebelah Arisawa. Sado, kau di belakang nya Asano. Ishida, kau di samping nya Inoue. Dan kau Kurosaki,mojok saja kau di belakang" Jelas Ochi-Sensei sembari membuang muka

"Ha'i" Jawab mereka duduk di tempat yang Ochi-Sensei berikan (baca : perintahkan)

* * *

Setelah duduk, mereka pun memulai pelajaran dengan tenang. Sebener nya si Ichigo tau, kalo Rukia duduk d sebelah nya. Tapi dia Jaim (jaga imej) aja :p

Saat pelajaran berlangsung dengan hikmad(?), tiba-tiba Momo ingin mengeluarkan isi hati nya pada Rukia (hayoo, bukan Yuri kok #plak )

'Rukia-Chan….' Bisik Momo pelan. karena dia gak mau ketauan sama si Ochi-Sensei yang galak nya Nauzubilah

'Ada apa Mo?' Balas Rukia

'Tadi kan kau mau bilang kenapa margamu sama dengan kepala Yayasan. Sekarang, kau tidak boleh mangkir lagi' bisik Momo menggoda #plak

'Ah… Itu… Itu karna aku adalah… Adik dari kepala yayasan' balas Rukia panik dan cepat

Hening…

Hening…

"UAPAAAAA?"ucap (baca : tereak ) Momo kaya pake TOA

Bletak… Sepotong kapur papan tulis pun melesat dengan indah nya ke jidat Momo disertai muka cengo anak-anak sekelas

"Aduh…Ittai" Keluh Momo sembari memegang jidat nya yang memerah

"Hoho… Seperti nya kau sedang asik membuat dunia sendiri ya, Hinamori-San ?" Tanya Ochi-Sensei dengan background cerberus yang sedang mengeluarkan api dari hidung nya

"Ah, Gomen. Ochi-Sensei ,Minna" ucap Momo yang sudah sadar sembari menundukan leher(?) nya sapai menyentuh lantai. Lho ? kalo gitu,leher momo panjang banget dong? Ok. Forget it

"Haahhh…" Ochi-Sensei menghela nafas "Baiklah. Hari ini kau aku maafkan" Ochi-Sensei pun membuang muka nya

"Arigatou Ochi-Sensei " Ucap Momo lagi. Tapi dia di cuekin sama Ochi-Sensei. Malang nya nasib Mu Mo

Momo pun akhir nya duduk dan melanjutkan percakapan nya dengan Rukia yang tadi tertunda

'Kau sih Mo, tereak kaya apaan aja ' bisik Rukia ketika Momo sudah duduk dengan tenang

'Heheheh… habis nya,aku kaget banget. Tapi,apa itu beneran ?'

'Tentu aja. Ngapain aku bohong ?'

'Hhe. kenapa wajah mu tidak mirip sama wajah nya kepala yayasan ?' Tanya Momo lagi #ni anak banyak mau nya *plak*

'Itu karna aku bukan adik kandung nya. Aku adik ipar nya. Nee-Chan ku menikah dengan Nii-Sama pada saat aku berumur sekitar 11 tahun ' Jelas Rukia. Momo hanya manggut-manggut kaya ayam yang lagi cari makan #plak

'Souka… Apakah enak menjadi dirimu ?'

'kalau boleh jujur… aku tidak suka pada orang-orang yang berteman dengan ku jika mereka hanya memikirkan harta keluarga Kuchiki. Karna itu aku menyamar ' Rukia tersenyum sedih

'Tenang saja. Aku tidak berteman dengan mu bukan karena harta ' balas Momo sambil tersenyum tulus

'A-arigatou Mo' isak Rukia pelan

'Daijobu Desu 'balas Momo

Rukia dan Momo terlalu asik dengan khayalan mereka,mereka tidak sadar ada sepasang mata bewarna cokelat yang dari tadi nguping pembicaraan mereka

'Hohohoho…ternyata si Midget ini adalah bagian dari keluarga Kuchiki? Dan tidak mau jika rahasia nya terbongkar ? Aku akan membongkar nya. Kukukukuku ' pikir Ichigo nista. Owh… Poor Rukia. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, si Rukia juga gak tau kalo si Ichigo duduk di sebelah nya. Berarti si Ichigo juga di Kacangin dong ? Malang nya nasib mu 'Go

* * *

Tak terasa sekolah KuchikiGaoka sudah memasuki pelajaran ke-3, yaitu pelajaran Olahraga renang

Dan Yup. Tau kan sekolah ini gede nya kaya gimana? Uda pasti ada kolam renang indoor dan outdoor.

Pergantian kolam tergantung mood Yume sama Guru nya aja ya? #plak

.

.

Para Siswa plus Siswi kelas X-A pun langsung menuju ruang ganti kolam renang Outside

.

In Outside Pool

.

Setelah para Murid berganti baju, mereka langsung menuju kolam renang Outside

eitss... jangan kira mereka cuma pake baju renang loh. mereka pake mantel kok. mengingat jarak antara kolam renang outside sama ruang ganti nya CUKUP jauh

setelah nyampe di kolam, mereka pun mulai melakukan pemanasan yang dipimpin oleh Guru Olahraga kita, Tetsuzaemon Iba. dikarenakan nama nya yang panjang, kita panggil saja dia Iba-Sensei. setuju ?

Ok. Back to story...

.

"Uwaaa... akhirnya kita bisa juga relax setelah Ceramah nya si Ochi-Sensei" keluh Momo setelah melakukan pemanasan

"Iya. Aku saja tadi sampe tidur di kelas" tambah Rukia

"Hahaha... Ternyata kita sama. Eh, meningan kita langsung nyebur aja ya ?" usul Momo

"Ok. Siapa takut ?" Tantang Rukia

"Kita itung sama-sama ya? 1... 2... 3..." dan blusshhh... Mereka pun langsung nyemplung kaya anak MKKB (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia) dan membuat anak-anak yang lain memandang mereka.

'Tuh dua orang, apa mereka sangat MKKB ya ?' batin anak-anak yang melihat mereka

Ichigo yang melihat mereka ber-dua hanya bisa sweetdrop.

'Dasar MKKB' Batin Ichigo sembari geleng-geleng kepala

"Phuaahhhhh... Seruuuu... " Teriak Momo dan Rukia yang uda nongolin kepala mereka.

"Tapi kok kolam ini rasa nya sepi ya ?" Tanya Rukia

Itu merupakan hal yang sangat bodoh untuk dipertanyakan. Apakah Rukia lupa bahwa ini adalah KUCHIKIGAOKA. Dan kolam di sekolah ini hanya memiliki jarak kolam renang yang cukup minilalis yaitu HANYA sekitar 250 METER.

Ukuran itu, minimalis menurut Ginrei Kuchiki yang mengharuskan Kolam renang sekolah harus MINIMAL 500 METER. Gila. anak-anak yang berenang bisa tepar duluan tuh. Dasar Kakek-kakek kurang kerjaan #gelpaked

"Wah. Aku juga tidak tahu nih" dan jawaban yang gak kalah bodoh pun keluar dari mulut Momo

"Yasudalah. Daripada kita pusing, meningan kita berenang aja "

"Okelah kalo begitu" Lama-lama jadi kaya lagu aja nih ==

Ketika Momo dan Rukia asik bermain air, tiba-tiba datanglah 2 pasangan Yuri #jeduassss

Ehem. Maksud nya, 2 orang perempuan yang tampak nya bersahabat

"Hei. Boleh kami bergabung ?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek

"Boleh saja" Jawab Momo dan Rukia

"Arigatouu~" Jawab anak yang berambut orange panjang dengan body yang 'Wow'

"Eh, kita blom kenalan kan? Perkenalkan, nama Ku Arisawa Tatsuki. Salam kenal. " Kata anak itu a.k.a Tatsuki

"Nah, kalo ni anak" Tunjuk tatsuki pada anak yang bersama nya

"Inoue Orihime. salam kenal" Jawab anak itu sembari tersenyum

"Salam kenal juga, " Balas Rukia dan Momo

"Oh iya, siapa nama kalian ?" Tanya Tatsuki

"Nama Ku Hinamori Momo. "

"Nama Ku Rukia.."

"Oii, kau anak barambut Hitam pendek bermata Ungu. Bisakah kau kemari sebentar?" Teriak Iba-Sensei pada gerombolan Rukia

"Ahh. Aku pergi dulu ya bentar" pamit Rukia pada teman-teman baru nya. Ia pun langsung melenggang pergi ketika melihat teman-teman nya menyetujui

* * *

Yume : Berterimakasihlah padaKu Rukia *smile*

Rukia : mMemang nya kenapa ? *sniff*

Yume : Jehh.. kalo enggak, indetitas u bakal ketauan tau

Rukia : Oh iya ya. Lupa gw*nepok jidat*

Yume : Sekarang bilang "Terima Kasih Yume-Sama" #gelpakkeedd

Rukia : Errr.. TIDAK MAU *lari ala Kobawakawa Sena*

Yume : TUNGGU WOII. *kejar Rukia sembari ngetik Fict(?)*

* * *

Ok. Kita lupakan dialog gaje diatas. Kita melanjut saja

.

Rukia pun sampai juga ditempat Sensei itu. Namun rupa nya sang sensei tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dengan seorang pemuda BOTAK BERMASKARA MERAH (kalian tau siapa )

"Anoo... Apa sensei ada perlu dengan saya ?" Tanya Rukia ragu-ragu

"Jadi kau, adik ipar Kepala Yayasan?" Tanya Iba-Sensei

"I-iya. Ada apa ya?," Tanya Rukia sedikit tegang

"Ah, tidak. Begini, Kepala Yayasan memintaku selaku guru olahraga untuk mengawasi mu. Aku tidak tahu alasan nya. Tapi aku tidak berani menolak ucapan nya. Nah, apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Iba-Sensei panjang lebar

"Err... Kalo Nii-Sama yang minta, aku sih gak keberatan" Ucap Rukia akhir nya.

Yah jelas aja Byakuya khawatir. Wong tenaga nya si Rukia gede banget. Ingat chap sebelum nya tentang si Rukia mendorong mobil nya Byakuya. Yahh, meskipun gak terlalu kebaca gara-gara typo(s)

_Nevermind_. Kita melanjut sajalah

"Nah. Jika kau tidak keberatan, rasa nya tugasku juga jadi lebih ringan bukan. Hahaha" tawa garing kriuk kriuk milik Iba-Sensei menggema di sekitar tempat nya berdiri. Rukia tau nama nya Tetsuzaemon Iba lewat Name Tag nya

"Woii. Jadi kacang dah gw disini." Umpat pemuda yang bersama Iba-Sensei.

"Oh iya. Sorry 'Ka, gw lupa ngenalin loe sama Rukia. Kenalin diri sendiri gih" Ucap Iba-Sensei setelah melihat muka merah dari pemuda itu. Muka marah loh. Bukan muka malu. XD

"Ehem... Kenalin. Nama gw Madarame Ikkaku. Kuharap kita bisa berteman dengan baik." Ucap Ikkaku sembari mengulurkan tangan

"Ah... Gw Rukia Kuchiki. Senang kenalan dengan Mu" Rukia pun membalas uluran tangan Rukia

"Nahh... kalo kalian berdua bisa akrab, kan Eikee yang seneng" Ucap Iba-Sensei

'WTH? Dia barusan ngomong EIKEEE?,' Ikkaku dan Rukia mungkin harus memeriksakan kuping mereka kepada dokter. Kaya nya Yume juga bakal ikut ke Dokter nih

Rukia dan Ikkaku hanya bisa cengo mendengar kenyataan bahwa Iba-Sensei, Guru Olahraga KuchikiGaoka yang bermuka Garang bisa ngomong Eikeee? Owh. Dunia akan Kiamat #plak#

Oke. Daripada bahas hal yang aneh-aneh, meningan kita melanjut sajalah

Karena terlalu shock, Ikkaku dan Rukia sampai cengo ditempat. Saking shock nya, mereka gak sadar kalo ada 2 ekor lalat yang sedang terbang. Dan Sial nya, tuh 2 lalet masuk ke dalem mulut nya Rukia sama Ikkaku. Dan Sial nya lagi, tuh 2 orang kaga nyadar kalo ada lalet yang masuk ke mulut mereka. Dan Nasib Sial bagi sang lalat. Karena gak berapa lama tuh lalet masuk ke dalem mulut Ikkaku dan Rukia, tuh 2 lalet keluar dengan keadaan setengah Idup. Ckckc, bau Mulut Rukia dan Ikkaku dahsyat Bo #Lebay

Tapi mereka gak sadar-sadar juga. Karena gak ada cara lain buat nyadarin mereka, Iba-San ambil ancang-ancang untuk menampar mereka berdua. Eh, pas mau ditampar tuh 2 orang malah sadar. Ckck, dasar

"Akhir nya kalian sadar juga. Aku pikir kalian kesambet. Hahaha" Tawa garing Kriuk kriuk milik Iba-Sensei pun mulai terdengar lagi.

"Yasudalah. meningan kalian cepet-cepet ganti baju deh. jem olahraga uda mau selesai" Ucap Iba-Sensei sembari menggaruk kepala nya yang memang udah gatal karena gak di cuci selama 1 bulan #jeduaasss

"Ahh... Ha'i" Ucap Rukia dan Ikkaku barengan.

Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju loker ganti. Eittsss... Mereka berpisah kok di tengah jalan. So, jangan dipikir kalo ganti nya barengan ya

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata cokelat menatap meraka dengan pandangan kesal 'Ukhh.. ada apa dengan ku?' Batin pemilik mata itu

.

Siswa dan Siswi kelas X-A pun selesai berganti baju dan sedang bersiap-siap untuk istirahat makan siang

.

Rukia sedang makan bekal sendiri karena yang lain sedang beli makan di kantin. Jangan kira karena Rukia orang kaya, sehingga ia boleh makan sembarangan makanan. Rukia selalu memakan makanan yang dimasak oleh para Koki maupun Kakak nya. Karena menurut Hisana, meskipun di KuchikiGaoka terdapat kantin yang bersih, belum tentu kandungan Gizi nya seimbang. Maka dari itu, Hisana selalu mambawakan bekal untuk Rukia

Mau tau gimana bentuk bekal Rukia? Cekidot

Bekal Rukia terdiri dari tempat nasi yang berbentuk muka Kelinci yang tidak terlalu besar. Isi nya adalah : Nasi goreng, telur dadar, karage (ayam yang dipotong kecil dan dimasak menggunakan tepung), Tomat Cherry, dan beberapa sayur segar.(ngiler jadi nya yume)

"Bonapeti" ucap Rukia. Tapi sial nya(kaya nya sial melulu dah), pas Rukia mau makan, si Ichigo malah ngambil tempat makan dia.

"Mau apa kau JERUK?" bentak Rukia kesal dengan memberi penekanan pada kata JERUK. Ya iyalah. Orang mau makan di ganggu gimana gak marah coba?

"Tidak apa-apa MIDGET" Balas Ichigo tak mau kalah

Dan mulailah adu bacot antara Kurosaki Ichigo dengan Kuchiki Rukia

Saat pertengahan adu bacot itu, Ikkaku bersama teman nya masuk ke kelas, di ikuti dengan Momo, Orihime, serta Tatsuki. Dan jangan lupa sama si Babbon Queen(Renji), si Ishida, serta si Chad. Anak-anak yang laen? Uda pada kabur pas Ichigo dan Rukia adu bacod

Ichigo berhenti adu bacot karena dilerai oleh-entah-siapa

"Ahh... kebetulan ada mereka. Kuberitahu rahasia mu ya?" Ichigo hanya nyengir kuda

"R-rahasia apa maksud mu?" tanya Rukia bingung

"Ckck" Ichigo berdecak kesal "Kenyataan bahwa kau adalah bagian keluarga..." ucap Ichigo nge-gantung

Mata Violet Rukia membesar 'A-apa? apa dia tahu?'

Dann...

Ok. Ini bersambung.

XDDD

* * *

Yume : akhir nya chapter 4 selesai juga *terharu*

Ichigo : Buseett. bagian gw dikit amat

Yume : Author nya siapa coba?

Ichigo : Gezz*gak bisa nge-lawan*. Oh iya, lo selama beberapa bulan ini kemana aja ha? Gw sampe bulukan nunggu lo update ni cerita

Yume : Errr... Sori 'Go, soal nya gw tuh banyak tugas, Komputer gw rusak*malah curhat*. Dan ada suatu hal yang amat sangat penting dan mendalam perihal gw gak update-update *Ceilah. Bahasa nya*

Rukia dan Ichigo : Memang nya kenapa? *Entah sejak kapan Rukia berada di sini*

Yume : Sebener nya *bisik-bisik*, gw sempet lupa kalo gw itu Author *pundung*

IchiRuki : *cengo* Uappaaaaaa? jadi selama lo gak update-update gara-gara loe lupa kalo loe lupa kalo loe itu Author?

Yume : Uwaa... Gomen Minna T^T. Yume bener-bener lupa akan hal itu

IchiRuki :*hela napas*Yasudalah. Nama nya juga lupa... *nada gak Ikhlas*

Yume : Yoshh. Maukah para reader memberi Review bagi Author baru yang gak bertanggung jawab ini?

Yume + IchiRuki : Revieww please. Dengan menekan tombol ijo-ijo dibawah, berarti kalian telah menyumbangkan 1 pisang untuk Renji yang sedang kesulitan karena Pohon Pisang di SS uda pada ditebang semua. jadi bagi para Renji FC, Review dong #ngarep


End file.
